1. Field of the Invention
A painted display assembly comprising a substantially translucent material having painted portions on opposite sides and mounted to a light directing assembly for passage of light therethrough giving the effect of a three dimensional scene comprising a main scene and a background scene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is crowded with various painted displays having some type of light structure adapted for directing light either on an exposed surface or through the painted material from a rear surface to give an illuminated effect to a painting. However, nowhere in the prior art is there any disclosure of a painted display wherein both a front exposed surface is painted, and an opposite rear surface is painted such that light directed onto the rear surface provides a three dimensional effect to the painted display, the display including a main scene and a background scene wherein the background scene is only being visible once light is directed onto the rear surface.
Accordingly, the Applicant has developed a new and unique painted display assembly specifically designed to give a three dimensional effect to what would normally appear to be an ordinary painting, the invention to be described in greater detail in the description which follows.